Vengenace
by Ricochet
Summary: Dark Kat decides to punish Reptile for betraying him. There's only one punishment for betrayal....Death.


VENGEANCE  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
Dark Kat was in his building and was furious about what had befallen him.   
He hated for this to happen, he was so sure that he would finally win, but then  
Sub-Zero had to turn traitor plus Reptile. He smiled at the name, Reptile. How he  
wanted to punish him and the only way he thought fit was to punish from inside  
within his clan. He had called Noob Saibot to his chamber. Noob Saibot  
approached.   
"Noob Saibot," Dark Kat said with glee. "I do not tolerate failure."  
"I have never failed you!," Noob protested defensively  
"You have served me well," Dark Kat said assuringly. "Earn my favor.   
Return a hero on this task that I am giving you."  
"How so?," Noob Saibot asked.  
"Reptile has turned traitor against me. There's only punishment for this:  
death. I want you to cover yourself with a cloak and go and kill him," Dark Kat  
said. Noob Saibot bowed and then left.  
******************************************************************  
Reptile was taking refuge in the Megakat Swamp. He had constructed a  
tent out of leaves and logs in which he lived. He lived in the swamp because of the  
influence of it by the reptilian blood in him. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him  
and he turned around to discover a figure, wearing a dark black cloak covering his  
face.   
The dark figure was Noob Saibot but Reptile was unaware of that. Reptile  
scared of the unknown kat, transformed into his reptilian form and tried to  
disappear. But the dark figure grabbed him by the neck and brought him back   
to his regular form. Reptile struggled to get free and then kicked Noob across the  
face. He tried to kick more but Noob ducked. Reptile became frustrated and did  
some high cuts, but Noob just blocked them. He pulled back and hissed at Noob,  
which in return, made Noob just chuckle. This infuriated Reptile and jumped at  
Noob, but Noob slide into the ground and disappeared, making Reptile just grab at  
air. Noob Saibot appeared behind Reptile and when Reptile looked back, Noob hit  
him hard across the face. Reptile tries some punches but Noob grabbed his right   
hand and squeezed hard. He could feel the bones cracking in his grip. Then with  
his other hand, Noob hit Reptile hard in the stomach, then picked him up and  
threw him on the floor.   
Noob circled him and stood over him, like death. He leaned down and  
grabbed Reptile by the neck, cutting off his air. Reptile grabbed onto the vice but  
couldn't loosen it, Noob punched Reptile and then released. He did a flip and lands  
with Reptile's head between his feet, then with one swift movement, he snapped  
Reptile's neck. Killing him instantly.   
******************************************************************  
After Noob Saibot returned from his task, Sub-Zero had learned of what  
had happened and was furious. Not only did Dark Kat have Noob kill one of his  
comrades, but Sub-Zero's friend as well. He marched up to Dark Kat's chair,  
without even asking permission to approach.   
"You ARE mad," Sub-Zero said furiously.  
"Perhaps I am," Dark Kat, turning his chair around to face him. "But if so,  
my madness also comes with a gift."  
"What gift-stupidity?," Sub-Zero mockingly asked.  
"Wisdom, Sub-Zero. The ability to understand who my enemies are and  
what I must do," Dark Kat calmly stated, still grinning at Sub-Zero. "I know my  
method of how I preach to my warriors. To know your enemy, find his weakness,  
exploit it. It's a smart move, isn't it? Caring...compassion..friendship! It's going to  
kill all of you who side with the SWAT Kats, including them."  
"Your downfall will come by the joining of all of those who hate you,"  
Sub-Zero said through clenched teeth, his fists tight.  
Dark Kat, trembled sarcastically. "*Consumed* by your passion to see me  
gone. So remember, Sub-Zero, too much desire can kill," he said and grinned  
really big.   
Sub-Zero stormed off furious. Leaving Dark Kat smiling, he knew exactly  
what to do next.   
  
To be continued..  
  



End file.
